Young Dracula Season 5 Episode 2 New Lives
by MissDramatic013
Summary: Amelia and Daniel have moved into the house of the Dracula's and soon find out that they have to go to that place every child fears called ...'SCHOOL! Will the twin be able to survive their new life with the Dracula's?
1. New Lifes

Vlad walked the twins to the attic were he lived and because he obviously lived in the attic, the twins were tried from walking up all the steps.

"Why do you live in the attic of a school anyway?"snapped Amelia, who was dragging her suitcase up the stairs.

"Yeah. Why?"copied Daniel, who was also dragging his suitcase up the stairs.

"Because this is were we wanted to live."replied Vlad, who was carrying in his arms no problem, was a third suitcase which Vlad had been told that inside it was the things that Amelia and Daniel shared.

"Why?"asked Daniel.

"Yeah. Why"copied Amelia.

"Because when we moved here, we had to hide from the Vampire High Council, because they thought I wasn't really the chosen one. So where better to hide than a school."relied Vlad.

"The attic of a supermarket!"said Amelia giggling with her brother at her own joke.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."mocked Vlad, as he started to walk down the corridor, to the front door of his house. He unlocked the door, then opened the door and held it open for the twins and they slowly walked in.

"At least it looks better than it does on the outside."Amelia said trying to be kind.

"What she said."said Daniel, looking around like his twin sister was doing.

"Um...Dad this is Amelia and Daniel."He told his farther. Count Dracula looked up from his '_Vampire Times__' _newspaper for a second and then said:

"I told you I didn't care about those bat wanna-bes."he said this while not looking at anyone at all and went back to reading straight after saying it.

"Garlic muncher!"Amelia shot back.

The Count had a sudden flow of anger go through hid dead veins.

"You **DARE** insult Count Dracula?!" He slowly whispered in a scarey way only just loud enough for Amelia to hear and answer.

"Yes I dare. You're not scary. No wonder you haven't bitten anyone in decades!"Amelia relied calmly.

The Count glared at Amelia and she glared back not frightened at all making Vlad realize he needed to break the tension!

"Okay. I'm going to show the twins to their room. Come on!"Vlad said pulling Amelia by the the solder and eying Daniel to follow, which he did. Suddenly a small part of Vlad regretted taking in the twins.

**The bedroom scene...**

"Ten seconds into a new life and already you have a bad relationship with your stepfather!"Vlad had said for the tenth time with still no answer."AMELIA will you answer me!"he added shouting only her name to get her attention .

"I had a bad 'relationship' with my real dad. And yet you still expect me to have a good one a step-dad?"Amelia asked being serious, as she put her clothes in her new wardrobe.

"Yes I do. And I doubt your relationship with your farther was that bad seeing as you ran away to him."Vlad shot back at rude little sister, as he got out a large black and red box that he had got for the twins to put their 'personal' things into.

"When we ran away to him to him it was the first time we met him and we didn't know that he was a loony! He tried to kill us several times and we were planing on going back to mum weather he was slain or not."Amelia told her older and wiser brother, who was the chosen one, leader of all vampires everywhere.

"All I'm trying to say is that you have just started a new life here and that your not exactly trying hard to make good first impressions."Vlad told both the twins as Daniel ignored him because both Daniel and Vlad knew Daniel had done nothing wrong - well had done nothing wrong . . . yet.

"He insulted me! The blooming breather lover."Amelia reminded Vlad.

"Doesn't mean you have to insult him back!"Vlad told Amelia, as he got a bag from the third suitcase, it looked exactly the same to the bags that the art GCSE people carried around and inside it was drawings, obviously done by the twins. "These are good."Vlad said only looking at them through the bag so if the twins complained he take them out of the bag did he? After Vlad said that Amelia slowly took the bag away from him and took out the pictures and carefully placed each on on her new bright red and black polka doted bed, so Vlad could see them all. Vlad looked at them for a while and saw his sibling's talent. One of them was of a man wearing a black cape which was red on the man had dark brown eyes and black hair sticking up all over the place and wearing sun-proof clothing like the count's but red. Vlad knew that this man was there farther when he saw anther painting of this man with Amelia and Daniel. Then Vlad saw a painting of a man transforming into a werewolf which meant it was a picture of P-a-t-r-i-c-k, all of them looked so realistic like they were their with you in the room. Their were pictures of Magda and her standing in her front door holding baby Wolfie in her arms. Vlad saw  
that the twins must of run out of paint at some point as only half of the paintings were painted and a few not even completed. Vlad deiced to buy Amelia and Daniel some new paints along with his anther presents for them of-course. "These are really good." Vlad told the twins who had already gong back to unpacking.

"Thanks." both of the twins said as Amelia had sudden rush of good and bad memories(mostly bad) and successfully holding back the tears.

"So . . . how has mum been?" Vlad asked not thinking about what he was saying or how the twins were going to react.

"Who cares about that-"began Daniel.

"-Werewolf loving witch!" continued Amelia.

Vlad didn't show it, but he was really shocked on how they reacted to his question. Even when Ingrid went to robin's house to live with mum and he asked near enough the same question the answer wasn't that bad! If a _'...werewolf-loving witch.' _was what they thought of their own mother then how were they going to survive their new lives?

* * *

Hey I'm sorry this is like two weeks late I've been busy however I will not say sorry for this being so long although part two might be a bit short and will say sorry in advance for that. Anyway please review and read my next story which should be published by Friday twenty-fifth or hopefully before!

Please review!

MD

xx


	2. The Bad Surprise

It was the twin's third day living with the Dracula's and Vlad had three presents for them. He walked into their room.

"Hey y-"Vlad began to say before he was interrupted by his little siblings.

"GET OUT! How many times do we have to tell you to knock!"Amelia and Daniel shouted at the same time. Vlad sighed he was already tried of his four-teen-year-old brother and sister telling him to knock every time he went in their room. It was mostly his house after all, but he knew all they wanted was a bit of privacy in their own room, so he went back into the corridor and knocked on the door. "Come in!"Amelia sighed as Vlad walked into the room for a second time. This time when he walked in he saw that the twins were drawing on a piece of A3 paper, from what he could see they had finished drawing Ingrid and had started drawing Vlad's body, from the other things he could see it looked like Vlad was going to be standing next to Ingrid and the backgrounds looked a lot like the airport were he and the twins first met.

"Hey you guys" Vlad started to say as the twins exchanged looks. "I've got you some welcome-to-your-new-home-presents." Vlad told the twins as he put down the three cuboid boxes on the floor in front of Daniel and Amelia's drawing. The presents were wrapped in red and black stripped paper (no ribbon) and of-course Vlad would have chosen a different colour if their were any other colour wrapping paper in the house. "Open them then!" Vlad ordered his twin siblings as politely as he could. The twins took the present from the top of the pile, which on the top it said _'To Amelia and Daniel' _so they placed it between them and began to tear the paper. They saw that inside was a brand-new set of paints!

"Oh my bats!" Amelia said excitedly and shocked (in a good way).

"This is the best present EVER!" Daniel told Vlad.

"Thank you!" the twins said at the same time (don't think that they will be saying that a lot) then going to the other two presents thinking that they were going to be as good as the first one (they really weren't). The second gift said_ 'To Amelia' _so Daniel looked at the third gift which said _'To Daniel' _so the twins opened the second and third gift at the same time. The twins soon found out that exact same thing was in both their boxes. Their was plain white shirt, a plain grey jumper, and plain black trousers (pants if your from the U.S.A.) and plain dark grey shoes. The twins definitely did not like this gift at all.

"Is this what I think is?!" Amelia asked Vlad.

"If your thinking that it's a school uniform then the answer is yes." replied Vlad.

"And you think your so funny putting them into present boxes!" commented Daniel sarcastically.

"I thought that you two would love to go school!" Vlad replied. "You did go to school in Transylvania, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes we did. BUT in Transylvania we weren't the only Vampires in the school!" Amelia shot back.

"And these clothes are so ugly!" Daniel commented again, holding the jumper (sweater if you are from the U.S.A) at arms length and pulled a disgusted face as Amelia copied her brother.

"Me and Ingrid both had to wear **that** uniform." Vlad began to say. "That one used to mine (pointed at Daniel's uniform) and that one used to be Ingrid's (pointed at Amelia's uniform)." He told the twins.

"Ew!" the twins yelled as they threw the jumpers (sweaters) back into the box like they had just found that the jumpers (sweaters) was full germs that could kill!

"Oh for bat sake!" yelled Vlad as thunder crackled and his eyes went red for a second with rage from his sibling's immaturity. "Unless..." Vlad started to say as he slowly calmed down. "...you can find a sensible reason not to start school next Monday in the next 5 seconds then you will start school next Monday at the beginning of the new term (Semester if you are from the U.S.A.)!" Vlad informed the twins, then there was silence for 5 seconds which Vlad used to walk to the door."Right then. School on Monday it is." Vlad told his siblings as he left the room.

**60 seconds after Vlad left the room.**

"Why didn't you tell him?!" asked Daniel, who was angered by his twin sister, because if she did tell Vlad then he wouldn't allow her to go school then he could of played along and say he had that problem too then neither of the twins would have to go school on Monday, wearing second-hand school uniform.

"I don't know what you mean, brother." Amelia lied, she knew what Daniel was talking about all right, but in the U.K. it was embarrassing they hardly knew Vlad anyway, surely Daniel understood that. "Fill this with water." Amelia told her brother giving him a pot from the paint set, trying to change the subject but Daniel wasn't fooled.

"Don't try and change the subject! And you know what I am talking about!" Daniel insisted loudly as he took the pot and got up to do what his sister said and left the room. While he was gone Amelia thought to herself. _'Me and Daniel only found out that Vlad existed a week ago and five days ago found out that he was the Chosen One. We hardly know Vlad and surly Daniel knows that I find it humiliating now we have moved from Transylvania and should understand why I don't want to tell Vlad!' _As Amelia thought this was mean, horrible and non-understanding of her twin. Also as she thought this she was laying out old newspapers so that they wouldn't get paint on the floor. Then Daniel walked in, with the pot filled with water and spoke as soon as he entered, the room.

"So are you going to tell Vlad or not." Daniel asked,as he sat down and started to paint. His question made his sister's stop mid air as she going to get a pain-brush and making Amelia's pale face go pink in rage. Suddenly, Amelia yelled at her brother:

"NO DANIEL, I'M NOT, GOING TO TELL VLAD!" luckily Amelia's yelling was not loud enough for anyone downstairs to hear (which was all of the Dracula's). "You know that I have never told anyone who didn't already know!" Amelia told Daniel calming down but still angered by her brother who was younger than Amelia by two hours. "Why can't you understand that I find it embarrassing know that we are were we are!" she said trying to get her brother to understand her.

"Amelia, you telling Vlad your secret isn't just so we get out of school it is so you don't get teased when people finally find out." Said Daniel reacting as calm as he could.

"It isn't that bad. I could still manage at school." Amelia said almost like she was guessing her own future.

"Oh for bat sake!" Daniel said like Vlad did but their was no red eyes or thunder."Can you hear yourself Amelia!" He commented rudely. "Do I need to say it out loud so you understand?" Daniel asked rudely saying his next sentence with waiting for an answer. "You can not read or write in English! Simple as." he said as Amelia hoped no-one herd Daniel say her secret and a flow of anger went though her dead veins, but she didn't yell at her brother. Amelia didn't see the point in yelling about this subject anymore.

"That...is a total over reaction to the truth and you know it is...I can read and write in English it is just the really hard words I can't write and the reall complex sentences I cannot read in English. Okay!" Amelia calmly told her brother.

"At least you know what a complex is." joked Daniel laughing at his own joke while Amelia's laugh was sarcastic. "No,seriously Amelia, you can't go to school!" Amelia's brother continued.

"Well that is just your opinion!"Amelia shot back.

**The Next Day which was a Saturday...**

"What the bats do you mean mean me and Amelia have to take a test?" Daniel asked Vlad angrily, as he walked out his bedroom, with Vlad.

"The school need to see how good you are in Maths English and Science!" Answered Vlad.

"All you said was that we were starting school this Monday! You said nothing about a _**THREE**_ hour long test!" Amelia told her eldest brother as she followed both of her brothers as they walked to the dinning room.

"It is the headmaster's new rules. If you don't start the school at the beginning of year 7(grade 7 if you are from the U.S.A.) then you have to do a test for hour hour each of English, Maths and Science." Vlad told this sister and brother as they entered the dinning room.

"Well it is a stupid rule!" the twins shouted together.

"Just sit down, and eat your breakfast!" Vlad told his half siblings, as he sat down.

"Whatever!" the twins said as they sat down themselves and saw their breakfast. It was cockroaches and magnets in cream-again!

"On second thoughts . . . I think I would rather eat mud!" said Daniel.

"Me too!" Amelia copied.

"Trying to eat here, you little brats!" said the Count, who was going off his food.

"You look like a girl! Get a hair-cut!" shouted the twins, as they got up to go to the kitchen to make some proper food. And left the count feeling his hair and asked Vlad over and over about his hair.

**Just before The Test...**

"Hello I'm ." told the twins.

"We figured!" the twins said rudely.

"And you two must be Daniel and Amy. Sit down please." told the twins.

"I don't like being called Amy!" Amelia said angrily at the headmaster, Amelia always got angry when people called her Amy. The twins sat down anyway.

"Sorry . . . Amelia." said as he placed a year nine (grade nine) English test paper on the table. "You have one hour to complete the test starting . . . know!" told .

* * *

Well that is it until the third chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! By the way a BIG THANK YOU goes out to pinkiepinkie for mentioning me on his Fan Fiction and for being my first EVER reviewer! And anther BIG THANK YOU goes to MissGuardianAngel for all of her support she has given me in the past!

Please review,

MD,

Bye

xx


End file.
